This invention relates to pyrotechnic devices and systems, and to their corresponding firing circuits. These devices, systems and circuits are more particularly, but not exclusively, suited for use in weapons simulation systems (i.e. they simulate the flash, bang, and smoke produced by the firing of a gun).
Past technologies for ignition of pyrotechnic compounds as utilized in simulator cartridges are of the nature as follows: electric squibs and percussion primers. Drawbacks to these types of systems, primarily the squib systems, are in the area of safety and cost of manufacturing. It is an object of this invention to provide a safer and less expensive means of igniting pyrotechnic compounds.